Don't Even Try You Know You Can't Win
by FlamboyantLollipop
Summary: America has made a discovery. The world wishes to kill him and take his land. He decides to subjugate Russia and use him as an ally/servant. Together, they slowly eliminate the opposition, taking the strongest nations down first. Britain is devastated, yet decides to go up against the oncoming storm. But how will this impact him? Rated M for violence. No yaoi.
1. So It Begins

Don't Even Try. You Know You can't Win.

**Hey you all. My name is FlamboyantLollipop and this is my first time on Fanfiction. I hope you guys like this story. If you do, please leave a review to fuel my imagination. I like supportive and happy reviews. However, flaming will do nothing for you. Just putting that out there. Now, here goes.**

America gazed at the computers, data whizzing by. The computer told him that the world was turning against him. They were apparently mad with all the wars he caused and all the problems. Everyone, even Britain, wanted him dead. He would leave the weaker ones alone for now. There was one nation that he knew he had to subjugate. Not become allies with. No he had to force this one to his knees, otherwise who knew when this person would betray him. America grabbed his bombers jacket and left.

Russia sat by the fire, enjoying the crackling flames and heat. He heard a loud knock and got up to answer it. The door opened.

"Get your hands up, Russia." A growled voice as cold as ice. "Do not try anything. You'll be sorry if you do."

Russia felt a gun press against his chest and he folded his hands behind his head. America.

America pushed his captive to the wall, shutting the door behind him. "Press against the wall right now. I want you so you can't move."

Russia obeyed and pushed up against the wall, eyes slightly wide with fear. They widened more when he saw America's eyes. They were no longer sky blue. They were now this cold icy blue, full of hate and void of kindness. "A-America? What are you doing?" His voiced wavered and he silently cursed himself for showing such weakness.

"I said no moving."

Russia froze.

"They're coming. They all want me to die." America looked at Russia. "You want me to die." He snickered slightly. "You will help me or I will destroy your country."

Russia's eyes widened again. He knew the pain of being slowly destroyed. Surely America would know how to do that. He had to find out. "What can you do?" He scoffed, feigning boldness.

America brought the gun up to Russia's neck and pressed. He laughed when he felt the nation's ragged breathing. "Well, first, I'll undermine your economy by banning all exports from my country to yours. Then," he chuckled, "I'll wait for your economy to weaken and then I'll unleash a devastating virus into your country and wait for the population to dwindle and fall. Then, I'll bomb the shit out of you for the final takedown." He let out a laugh. This laugh was not the normal laugh. Not the happy care free laugh that he used to unleash. This one was a laugh of icy, sadistic joy.

It took all of Russia's effort to not shiver. "America please." He almost whispered. "We can talk about this. I'm sure you're overreacting. The other nations don't want to kill you." He had to rasp it out, the gun was pressing so hard. And the pressure increased. He had to try really hard to not gasp in and out.

"You're wrong about that." He snarled. "If you have forgotten, I have a friend who is an alien. With his technology, which I wish to remain a secret, I was able to hack into every single military base on the planet and access the plans for national security. I got a list that says all the nations who want me dead. That's everyone. I am merely eliminating the strongest one."

"If I surrender myself to you," Russia whispered, "will my people be safe?"

America slowly nodded. "As long as you accept me as your master. I can do what I please with you and help me wipe out the others and destroy the nations who oppose me."

"Da. I agree." Russia whispered. "I am yours until you have succeeded."

"By that time, you may be able to help me rule my new kingdom."

Russia nodded and for once smiled. "Da, Master."

Finland locked the door to his house nervously. He had an uneasy feeling that something was coming. "Hanatamago!" He called out to the little white dog who came running. "I feel like Russia is coming." He whispered to the little cloudlike dog. "I hope Sweden is okay."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_ )(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)( _)(_)

Sweden kept his door locked and bolted. Britain issued a warning because he saw signs of American relations in Russia. Sweden sighed and tried to relax in his room. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Cautious, he approached the barrier between him and whoever was on the other side. Then he heard gun shots. Before the poor Swede could react, Russia crashed through the door. Sweden had almost no time to reach for his revolver.

"Sweden!" Russia happily, creepily sang. "This will be fun, da?" He brandished his familiar lead pipe and his smile fell. "I hope you like the color red," he spat, "because soon your walls will be dripping that color."

Before Sweden could, again, do anything, Russia raised his pipe quickly and swung it down. The pipe almost hit Sweden on the head but the Swede had a long sword and used it to block the oncoming weapon. The sword parried and cut Russia on the cheek.

Russia didn't even flinch and even chuckled as blood ran down his face. "You'll have to do much better than that." He whispered. _Kolkolkol._

! Britain's house looked like a machine factory. He had TVs and high tech computers that was his window to the world. _I don't think it was such a good idea to declare war on America. I'll probably lose too._ He saw, in America, that America had plans on coming to Britain. He decided to write a letter to France.

_Dear France,_

_ I know that we didn't always get along but I am trusting what I have to you. I know it's quite sudden but I have a feeling that America's coming. When he does, he will kill me. If not, probably capture me to keep me as a pet. I've already sent out urgent messages to the other countries, ordering maximum security. But still. I would like you to warn them, just in case._

_ Sincerely: Britain_

As soon as he wrote that, the door was blown off its hinges. A cold harsh laugh echoed through the house. America had come at last.

************************************************** ******************************There it is guys. I don't know whether to write more on this story but if you guys write reviews, I can see whether or not its worth is to continue the story. So review if you're hungry for more. Bye. Once again, I am FlamboyantLollipop. Hello !**


	2. Bad Blood Very Bad Blood

Chapter 2. Bad Blood. Very Bad Blood.

**Well that was fast. I am feeling better already. Here's the second chapter to my new story. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. Sorry they're a bit short.**

When Britain heard the icy laugh, he felt his heart freeze up with fear. What was wrong with America? What was wrong? He quickly shut down his TVs and laptops and went to the back door to leave and escape. That did not go too well, for a bullet suddenly embedded itself into the nation's leg. Britain cried out and grasped the wound, feeling warm blood run down his legs and hands. He heard America laugh again.

"Isn't this fun, Britain? But don't play hide and seek. Come on out and play with me." The cold voice cooed.

There was a big smash and Britain assumed that America was coming with a baseball bat. He shivered at the thought of the pain that piece of wood had. For protection, he grabbed one of his old pirate swords and waited. He heard the oncoming footsteps and a bead of sweat slowly slid down his face and neck. The shadows of America's feet were at the door.

"Let's play Britain." America sang as he entered, bat propped up against his shoulder. His smile fell into a feral snarl. "Let's play baseball. I'll be the bat and you be the ball." He swung the bat which connected with the sword. "Don't you think that's a bit old to be used?" America hissed.

Britain kept blocking as much as he could. "I love this sword. I take care of it. "That's it's in such good condition." He noticed how his adopted little brother's blows were ten times what they normally should be. The island kept trying to block but soon the intense blows and the nagging pain in his leg started catching up to him. He weakened and his leg gave out as he fell to his knee. Looking up, he saw the stronger nation approaching and did the only thing he could do at this point. _Procursus!_ (Explosion). The spell hit America and blew him back into the wall with a powerful boom. Britain hoped it would be enough to knock America unconscious.

America snickered. How pathetically weak. He got up and walked slowly out of the dust cloud. "You know you're gonna have to try a little harder." He picked Britain up without much difficulty and flung him into the TVs. Sparks flew as the body broke through the screens and circuitry.

The nation slumped down, exhausted and in pain. Suddenly two more bullets made home in each arm. This time, Britain screamed at the unexpected pain. After a while, he slowly calmed down, taking deep, ragged breaths. He looked up weakly at America and a single tear fell. "W-why?" He rasped,

America sighed._ Great. Now I have to explain the situation to this one? No, I wonder…_ "You know why."

Britain still didn't have a clue.

America let out a groan. "The world wants me dead and my land." He knelt down to come face to face with Britain. He picked up the pirate sword and pressed it to his big brother's neck. "_You_ want me dead."

Britain dropped his head slowly, yet still aware of the sharp blade against his neck.

"I was right."

Britain looked up. "You've grown too strong since the Cold War. There are many wars that you started and the world and I believe that if you didn't exist, there would be less deaths in the world."

America held the sword menacingly. "How could you? YOU! The person who raised me! You cared for me and now you want me dead." He spat. He sounded hurt but there were no tears. He was done crying for others or for himself. "I will give you a choice."

Britain snarled. "What makes you think I'm surrendering?"

"You don't have much of a choice."

Britain sighed, defeated. "What choice do I have?"

America smiled. "That's more like it. Your choices. It'll be quite easy to decide. You can either surrender to me or I will unleash a super virus onto your population, slowly killing every single inhabitant of that pathetic little island you call yourself."

Britain thought. If he surrendered, who knows what America would do to him. However, if he didn't, his people would slowly die. The agony of feeling your people go would be much worse than what America would do to him. "I-I've made my decision." He said, cursing himself for sounding so weak. "I…I will surrender under one condition-"

"Surrender shall be unconditional."

"Then I ask of this." Britain sighed. "Don't harm my people. Please don't kill them and keep them safe in this pointless war."

America smiled. "Don't worry Iggy. They'll be safe."

Britain started tearing up. His America was doing this. He was trying to build an empire. _It'll never work, _he thought. _In the end, even the strongest empire falls._

Back at Sweden, the country's personification was having a hard time defending himself. He had lost his sword a long time ago, Russia having grabbed it and now using it. All Sweden could pretty much do was dodge and defend. Which wasn't much. The pipe connected with a sickening crack and Sweden cried out, falling down and laying prone as he tried to shake off the pain.

Russia smiled as he watched his opponent try to get up. "Well that was fun." He grasped Sweden's hair and lifted him up half off the ground. "Will you surrender to America?"

Sweden looked confused. "You mean that this was all for America?"

Russia nodded happily. "Da. He is my master until he completed his objective."

Sweden gritted his teeth through the pain. "I won't surrender to you."

Russia smiled. "Well…" He thought. "I'll go see if Finland will surrender. It's been fun."

Sweden's eyes widened. "No! Don't touch him!" He lunged at Russia but the big nation knocked him, causing him to jerk to one side.

The Russian took this opening and dragged the Swede's sword down the side, dragging a ragged scream from the recipient. "Let's go to Finland." Russia sang before knocking Sweden out. He started dragging the nation behind him as he left the house, practically skipping down the street. "This is so fun!" He stopped, obviously deep in thought. "I wonder," he whispered, "will Finland remember me? And if so, will he scream just like Sweden, or will his scream be even prettier?"

**Well that's that. Don't forget to leave a review behind. I'll also have more stories about other anime online so if you like this one, you can also go and read others.**


	3. The Dark Side in Him

The Dark Side in Him

**Back again! This is me rapidly firing out chapters. Reviews give me fuel ya know. Thank you to those who give out reviews. Kaaayyy! Let's go!**

Britain slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dank cell. He must've been drugged by America. The last thing he remembered seeing was America standing above him, cruel gaze assaulting his eyes. _ Why has he drugged me? With my people at stake, I wouldn't have resisted. _He noticed that the only light there was, was a naked light bulb. He also saw a simple bed, toilet and sink. Not much. _Ugh. My head hurts so much. Screw my head my entire body hurts._ He suddenly had the sensation that he was chained. Indeed he was. His hands were chained above his head and he was standing up. How tiring. Footsteps started down the hall and Britain tensed, knowing it was America.

"Welcome to your new home." America exclaimed, throwing his arms in extravagance.

Britain remained silent, eyes trained defiantly to America's ice eyes. He wasn't broken yet. _He can't break me. I am the United Kingdom and I have survived much worse than this. _

"First order of business." America yelled, snapping his captive out of his thoughts. "I need to brand you as mine." He brandished a star shaped iron and started heating it with a burner in the corner. He happily hummed to himself, savoring the mesmerizing glow of the hot iron.

Britain watched his little brother heat up the brand. He just gazed at it with disinterest. Inside, however, he was trembling uncontrollably. He was scared of the searing pain that came with being burned. He felt his lower lip tremble. Dammit. _No showing weakness, Britain. He can sense weakness._

"Now, Britain." America laughed. He brandished the iron and held it close to Britain's face.

The latter couldn't help but turn his head and squeeze his eyes shut. He could feel the heat and it scared him.

"Come now, Iggy. It'll only hurt a lot." America hissed. _Not original._ He thought. _But appropriate._ He pressed the iron on the side of Britain's neck and smiled gleefully when he heard a hiss from the nation.

It took all of Britain's willpower not to scream out. He let out a cry of pain then bit his lip to keep from doing it again.

America listened to the whimpers coming from Britain. It was like music to his ears. The sounds were caressing his ears. He could smell the burning flesh and he loved it. Once he was done, he removed the heated object and looked at the mark. A star was burned into the skin, a permanent reminder that Britain was controlled by America. "Well I'm done here." The violent one announced.

Britain slowly lifted his head and met America's eyes. "Y-you a-are a m-monster." He spat out the last word.

"Yes…" America almost whispered to himself, completely ignoring the Brit's insult. "I'll have to train you."

"Train me to do what?"

"Respect me. Do whatever I say. Maybe become my pet. That should be fun." He left the cell, not looking back and leaving Britain to his thoughts.

Sweden came to, pain assaulting his body. He awoke to someone screaming curses. "Wha-?" Was all he could say.

"Screw off Russia!" A voice sounded from the kitchen. "I've already had enough of this shit in World War 2!" There was a large crash and a gunshot.

_ F-Finland?!_ Sweden was horrified. Russia had gone after him. He struggled to get up but found he was tied to a chair that Russia had bolted to the floor for some odd reason. He jerked the rope but all he got was pain around the wrist. _No._

Russia threw a plate at Finland, who, surprisingly, caught it and sent it back. Russia smashed it with his pipe and then viciously swung it to the little country's head.

Finland caught it and then used it to twist Russia's arm around his back. Then Finland proceeded to kick Russia in the back, sending the larger country to the floor. "I'm coming Su-San!" He shouted but Russia bashed his head with the pipe before the little one could reach his lover.

Sweden watched, horrified at the bloody scene unfolding in front of him. He wanted so desperately to help the poor Finn, but Russia really knew how to tie a good knot. He could only watch.

"You are fun, Finland. You are difficult to squash. Your Swedish pet over there was relatively easy."

Finland looked up weakly and spat blood. "He's not my pet." He cringed at the pain talking brought him. "Why are you doing this?" Finland inquired. "Why now?"

"My master told me to do this. He knows that you guys wish to take him over."

Finland looked horrified. _So he found out._ "But who-"

"America is my master. Until this war is done." Before Finland could respond, Russia knocked him out with a quick bang on the head.

Sweden felt tears fall slowly down his face when he saw the body of Finland. His wife. He didn't protect the one person in the world that made him happy._ Finland. I hope you can forgive me. I promise to protect you from here on out. _He looked up at Russia as the large nation approached him.

Russia placed his finger under Sweden's chin and lifted it up, forcing the Scandinavian to look at him. "How to do feel, Sweden? Looking at Finland on the ground, mine to do what I please with?"

"No." Sweden whispered. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want Finland in the hands of that brute. There was only one thing he could do. "If I surrender completely, will you let Finland go?" He was so desperate, he was actually leaning towards Russia in an act of pleading.

Russia looked a bit thoughtful. "I do not think that America would like that. I cannot accept this offer. However, if you let America use you as he wishes, Finland may be spared from whatever is in store for him."

Sweden looked up and he was speechless.

"Good night." Russia put Sweden to sleep as well and then sat down between his two new captives. "I wonder… who should I capture next…" Russia thought hard. "I know. France should be the next to go. I would like to hear the Frenchman scream. I wonder if my master would agree." He suddenly felt his phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID. _Master._ "Hello Master." He answered it.

"Russia. Come back home. I forgot to give you a mark of ownership. Don't worry. It won't be permanent. Also, bring the nations you captured. I believe I have cells for them too. Understand?"

"Da, Master. I understand. I was able to get Sweden and Finland. I'm sorry if you wanted more. I'll be over soon." True to his word, Russia started the car and headed to the airport. He brought along his two countries to present to his master.

**After Russia is marked, he'll go after France. To those who follow and have saved as favorites, I may take a break after uploading this chapter. I need more inspiration. But if you do like this one, I'll upload more. Just need to tell me. So this is FlamboyantLollipop. See ya. I'll also upload other stories and some from different anime.**


	4. Careful Planning and Difficult Decisions

Careful Planning and Difficult Decisions.

**Hey, guys. It's me again. Thanks for waiting. Here's the fourth chapter of my story. I hope it's as good as the other ones. I may try to upload chapter 5 because when school starts, I don't know how many fanfics I can do. So during the school year, please, stick with me. Anyway, please review this. Thank you.**

America was seated at a table with a wooden puzzle of the world. It was a simple children's puzzle, but he seemed to be studying it as if it were a complicated political map. He was situated in Britain's cell, conscious that the Brit was watching him. "Russia has Sweden and Finland…" he said to himself, loud enough so Britain could hear. "And I have Britain." He removed said countries from the puzzle, putting the Sweden and Finland pieces on Russia and holding the Britain piece himself. "Now I wonder…who shall we hit next?"

Britain looked tiredly at what America was doing. He looked at the removed puzzle pieces and hoped that the ones that weren't stayed where they were.

"I got it!" America suddenly shouted, jolting his prisoner back to his surroundings. The young nation smiled happily. "Russia will attack France after I mark him and hopefully capture him. And I want to attack…" His eyes skimmed the board. "Canada."

Britain's eyes widened slightly when he heard the large country's name. He wanted to attack Canada? His own brother? What had America become? "A-America?" He rasped, getting the nation's attention. "Why Canada? Why your own brother? What good can possibly come out of this?"

America got up and grabbed a whip hanging from a hook.

Britain tensed when he saw this but kept his ground.

"Am I obliged to answer you?" America hissed. "Just like when I was under your rule? When I had to answer to you and pay for everything I'd done?" His eyes blazed hatred into Britain's emerald ones.

"No you are not obliged. I'm just asking." The bound one hissed back. He was scared of the consequences, but America always jumped to conclusions. This annoyed him to no end. A sharp crack caused him to cry out. America had whipped him.

"It looks like you should start your training." America whispered, leaning in close to Britain's ear. He raised the whip again and sliced across the Brit's chest.

Britain bit his lip as the weapon was sliced again and again. He felt tears in his eyes but didn't dare release them. He wasn't broken yet.

Finally, after the fifteenth strike, America had Britain panting and got tears to slide down his face. _That's enough for now. I don't want to break my new toy just yet._ He went back to the Canada piece he left on the floor and walked over to Britain. "I want so desperately to have Canada, yet I'm too tired. Therefore, you will do it." He put the piece in Britain's pocket.

Britain looked shocked. "America. I'm not going to invade Canada for your sake. He's innocent-"

America viscously slapped him. "How many times do I need to say this?! No one is innocent. If you do not agree with me then I will unleash the virus into Britain and then bomb what's left of your population to hell."

"Not my people! Please America! You can do whatever you want to me just please. Leave Canada and my people alone."

America shook his head. It's either your people or Canada. One of them will have to go."

"Will you at least give me time to think?"

America patted Britain on the head. "Of course I will. I may be a rogue nation trying to kill all others and take over the world but I'm not rude."

The door closed, leaving Britain to his thoughts.

Russia made his way to the door, this time leading both captured Scandinavians on leashes, the rope tied around their necks. "Master!" He called when he got inside.

"Come Russia." America called from the living room, standing up and looking lovingly at his two new countries. "Whatcha got here?"

Russia threw Sweden to the ground at America's feet. "Well this one is Sweden and I wish to play with Finland myself." He forced Finland down to the floor and started stroking his hair.

Finland couldn't stop shaking.

America saw Sweden looking longingly at the other nation on the ground. He could see pain in his eyes. Pain and guilt. _Interesting._ He knelt down in front of Sweden and forced him to look into his eyes. "You seem to be weighed down by something. What is it?"

Sweden just glared at him. He refused to answer the clearly insane nation. He just wanted to see what would happen.

America sighed and turned to Russia. "Take them downstairs. Put them in adjacent cells and then come back up. I need to mark you."

Russia nodded. "Da, Master."

While the other was gone, America sat back to think. _Is this the best thing to do?__** What are you talking about?! They all want you dead. Erase them before they erase you. **__Is it better to be feared and rule or to be loved and serve? __**Even a three year old knows that! You need to be feared so nobody will ever dream of trying to oppose you.**__ Britain raised you with such love. And this is how you repay him? __**But you can't forget the reason for the Revolutionary War. Those countless laws and bans and the oppression. He deserves it. **__I guess that's true. Maybe I'm doing the right thing. __**That's right.**_

"Master?"

America snapped out his argument. He looked down and saw Russia kneeling down, head bowed.

"You wish to mark me, da? I would think you would like to mark me on my neck." He looked up. "It will be temporary, da?"

America nodded. "I have this special iron. It can be used to mark someone like a brand and it goes on just like a regular brand but when I want, I can remove it." He looked at Russia's confused face. "Alien technology." He took out said brander and started heating it up.

Russia stayed still, despite knowing that a red hot iron would soon be pressed against the tender skin on his neck.

When it was ready, America pressed it against the nape of Russia's neck and waited for it to finish burning.

Russia didn't flinch, didn't make a sound. Soon, it was over. Russia stood up and felt the mark. Star shaped. How fitting. "Master." He said. "I'm going after France now."

America nodded and went down to the basement. To see, probably, Britain.

Russia smiled and exited the house.

France was sitting in his house, drinking wine and thinking about Britain's letter. _He trusted me with everything he had. And then America came and got him. I should probably send out the urgent messages to the other nations. I'll do that._

"France!" A Russian accent sounded from outside the door. Then the door was blown in.

France was shocked at how quickly the Russian got in. He whipped around to the computers and started deleting important military documents. Russia couldn't get his hands on the documents. That would be devastating.

"France! What do you think you're doing?" Russia happily asked. He was standing in the doorway.

France whipped around to see the threat. "Russia. You came to see me, oui?" His hand was slowly snaking towards the button that would send a mass message to all the nations, warning them. "Or…you came to kill me." He tried to buy his time. "I heard about America's crazed idea. I also found out that Britain was taken a few days ago. What happened? Did America snap and decide to take it out on his brother or the world?"

Russia smiled. He suddenly noticed the hand that was heading for a button behind a keyboard. The arctic nation raised his gun and fired.

France shrieked in pain and clutched his hand. He looked up at Russia and saw the determination in his eyes. He decided to take a risk and his wounded hand flew to the button and the warning was issued. Another bullet entered the Frenchman's side and the poor man cried out, curling into a ball in order to grasp his wound. He shook, the pain starting to cloud his eyes and mind.

Russia stood above France and watched the nation struggle to remain conscious. This was no fun. He wanted France to scream. Raising the pipe over his head, he smiled. "Pain." He brought it down on France's knee. He relished the painful screams coming out of the Blonde. This action was repeated and soon there was blood everywhere and France was unconscious from the pain and wounds. He picked up the body and walked out of the house. He didn't go home immediately. No. He would get countries and bring them to America in pairs. He started off to a former ally who he had assisted him in the Great Northern War. Denmark. _I'm sorry. You were a great ally. But America wants no opposition and you are a strong opponent. You were great but this is where you fall._

**Hey. The ending may seem a bit rushed but I hope that won't bother you. I threw a doctor who reference in there XD. This is the fourth chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you. FlamboyantLollipop out.**


	5. The Hell Under America's House

The Hell Under America's House

**I'm back from my two day vacation! Schools going to start soon and I may finish this story before it does. Or not. If not, please bear with me. High school will be difficult. Anyway, this chapter will focus on America interacting with his prisoners and the prisoners interacting with each other. Denmark will make his appearance in the next chapter. Here goes nothing.**

Nothing. Sweden saw nothing. Then, he saw everything. The cells, the concrete walls and the chains. He was regaining consciousness very slowly and soon was able to see more clearly. He looked to his right and saw Britain in the cell adjacent to his and then he looked to his left and saw…Finland! The Scandinavian quickly went up to the bars and called out. "Finland! My wife!"

Finland, who was just coming to, heard this muffled voice to his right. It sounded low and he could make out the words wife and land. He slowly turned and blinked his eyes slowly, clearing the cloud in his eyes. "S-Su-san?"

"I'm here, Finland."

"Su-san!" Finland crawled over and the two embraced each other through the bars as much as the cells would allow them. The Finn was crying and apologizing. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Sweden! I'm sorry!"

Sweden shook his head when he heard Finland apologize. It wasn't his fault they were captured. "Finland. Listen. It wasn't your fault. I should've been able to stop him."

Finland looked at the Swede. "I was trying to save you but made stupid errors. I should've knocked Russia unconscious before coming to help you." He gritted his teeth. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Calm down. I'll protect you now with my life, Finland."

Finland turned to Sweden, dumbfounded. "But…why?" He whispered.

Sweden gave a slight smile. "I love you, Finland. I love you more than myself. If you died, I think I would beg to be killed afterwards. I simply can't live without you." He turned away. "I would die for you. In an instant."

Finland smiled sadly. "I love you." He sighed. "Don't worry." He said, a bit more happily. "I'll protect you too. We'll make it." He hugged Sweden and Sweden hugged back.

"Well isn't this sweet?"

A voice, darker than usual rang out and Sweden turned his head to see America leaning in the doorway of the cell.

"Good on Russia to get both of you. After seeing that display of dedication," America hissed, "I think this'll be more fun than I thought." He was slowly approaching Sweden while speaking, eyes never leaving his victim.

Sweden pressed himself against the wall as America drew nearer. He didn't know what terrors were swirling around the young nation's mind. _This is not the America we are all used to._ He thought. He couldn't go any further so all he did was stare up at the oncoming danger. "What do you want from us?" He asked quietly.

Finland was watching the two nations with fear on his face. He didn't want to know what would happen to his lover. America seemed different and more dark than usual. Why would he suddenly do this to his fellow nations? _I just have to act innocent. He mustn't know about the plan._

America hummed quietly. He turned to Finland and then to Sweden, obviously thinking about something. He was quiet for the longest time, deep in thought. Thoughts that had to do with the two new prisoners.

Sweden nervously glanced at Finland, who glanced back. The blonde shot a look of protection. _Whatever he decides to do, I will protect you._ It said.

America noticed the desperate look in Sweden's eyes and suddenly laughed. "Do you honestly think that you will be able to protect your dear Finland from whatever I have in store for you? This will be a lot worse than you think." He walked away and locked the door…before heading over to Finland.

Sweden reached through the bars and held Finland as best as he could. He watched the approaching danger with determination in his eyes.

Finland had fear too, clinging to Sweden like his life depended on it. Oh wait. It did.

"Move away Sweden." America ordered. "That will do nothing. If you don't, he will be punished." He cracked a whip and the two nations flinched.

"America. This is not necessary." Sweden tried to reason with the already riled up nation but it was in vain.

"Why is this not necessary?" America asked in a dangerously quiet tone. "You nations need to be taught a lesson. A lesson on not even thinking about invading me." He turned to Britain who was limply hanging from his chains. "You nations need to know your place and stay there.

Britain listened more than watched as the scene unfolded. He felt America's ice cold gaze on him as he watched the ground. Why couldn't America just take out his frustrations on him?

America reached for the prisoner's branding iron and heated it up. "Sweden and Finland. You two will soon be mine." He headed towards Finland first.

"No!" Sweden clung tighter.

"Sweden." Finland almost whispered. "It'll be alright. Just let me go." He gently pushed Sweden off and laid back on the wall. He sighed, preparing and lifted his head. "America. You may be winning now, but soon this will all be for nothing. We will rise up and overthrow you." That was all he said before he felt the iron press against his neck. A gurgled cry came from his throat. He could smell his own flesh burning and that sickened him as well as the smoke.

Sweden turned away, tears falling from his eyes. His lover was suffering severely and it was almost too much to bear. He turned to Britain and for a second, the two met eyes.

Britain looked at the sad desperate stare in Sweden's eyes. The blue orbs told more than words. _What is wrong with America? What have we done? Why?_ That was the biggest question. _Why?_

America locked the cell and went over to Sweden.

Sweden looked at Finland as the Finn painfully felt the brand in the back of his neck. The two met eyes.

_Just do it, Sweden. Obey him. Once this is over, we can think about escaping but while America is fired up, don't do anything to make him want to punish you._

Sweden received the message and looked back at America. "It will never work." After that, he submissively exposed the back of his neck, bowing his head and inhaling. When he felt the iron, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. The burning caused a gasp to escape and Sweden squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Once it was over, he was left shaking from the pain.

"You guys were both obedient today." America observed. "I'll give you a break." With that, he left, plunging the three nations in almost total darkness.

In Europe, Russia arrived in Denmark, already planning the different ways to spill the cheeky nation's blood. "My good friend." He said quietly on the final approach. "Be ready. Soon your nation won't be yours anymore. Soon you will ache with the beatings America and I will give you. Soon…your own body will no longer be yours."

Going through customs, people were looking at the tall nation. His clothes didn't match the time period but whatever. They were unaware of the danger. "Welcome to Denmark." The security officer stamped Russia's passport. "Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Russia responded. He left the airport and took a taxi to a hotel. He chuckled. No one in Denmark noticed the brand on the back of his neck. His scarf made sure of that.

**Couple of notes. For those who don't fly, customs happens when you enter another country. They stamp your passport before you can go. Also, the reason Russia didn't use political means to get there (went to Denmark like a regular citizen) was because it would alert Denmark that he was coming. He needed the element of surprise. It took me a few days to complete this chapter and high school starts tomorrow. Those who follow, thank you and please bear with me. Those who favorited me, thank you and again, please bear with me. FlamboyantLollipop is my name and I am grateful to all those out there who read my story and gave me happiness and confidence. Bye. 'Till next time.**

**FlamboyantLollipop**


	6. Violence Isn't an Option It's a Remedy

Violence Isn't an Option. It's a Solution

**Hey. It's me Flamboyantlollipop. I am not dead yet. School got in the way so I couldn't upload. Sorry. I may get another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me all the way through! Here's the next chapter. It will involve Russia and Denmark and America and his prisoners.**

Russia silently thought in his hotel, the night before the attack. He remembered Denmark being an ally and a reliable one at that. He looked at his scarf which was folded on the desk next to the head of his bed and sighed happily, stroking his new mark that America gave him. Why did he feel happy being controlled by the young nation? He wasn't a masochist. _Why do I feel this way? I used to hate America during the Cold War. _He shook it off. The Russian decided it was that America was no longer a weak nation, a nation of freedom and love. He was now this dark and powerful nation, striking fear into everyone's eyes, including his own violet ones. _Denmark will be so mad to see me betray him._ Russia closed his eyes. _But I will show no mercy. This is for America now. _He went to sleep, which was rare for a nation.

Back in America, it had been three days since Sweden and Finland arrived. America was becoming more and more sadistic, especially to Finland. Just yesterday, he broke the Finn's hand with a baseball bat, which he was now using to crack some leg bones.

Sweden couldn't bear to listen to his lover's screams of agony. He wished to God that he could close his ears but the sturdy chain prevented him from doing that. He also felt guilty. Britain had been healing Finland and the Swede ever since America took his anger out on the nations. Now the blonde was weakening, only able to heal one of them and barely himself. Sweden always let Finland receive the healing spell, the worst was being done to him. _Finland. Please be okay._ That was Sweden's daily prayer.

Finland squeezed his eyes shut as the baseball bat came down again. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" His screams were becoming louder as the pain grew. "America! P-please! Why are you…doing this?"

The American stopped. "Okay." He hissed. "This is the sixteenth time you asked me that question. I am going to write the answer on a post-it note and staple it to your forehead so you won't forget." He practically spat.

Finland shook. "Y-you don't have to do that." He said quietly. "I'll remember." He felt himself being picked up as if he was nothing and carried out of the small torture room.

Sweden immediately looked up when he heard footsteps. Seeing Finland weakly hanging in America's arms made his heart break even more. Finland was bleeding a lot through his nose and his leg and arm was bent at a weird angle. He winced as America dropped the Finn in his cell and left him there, locking the door behind him.

"I'll be back for you soon, little Finn." America laughed, obviously insane out of his little head.

"America!" Sweden bellowed, catching said nation's attention. "You've hurt him enough. I'll go next time. Leave him alone."

America looked at the Swede and then at the Finn. "I don't know. I think Finland is a lot more fun. I need time to think. I do favor taller men, though. "

Britain hung loosely by his chained arms. He weakly looked up and glared at his former colony. "They are both innocent here. Let them go,"

America shook his head. _No one here is innocent_.

The next day came and Russia prepared himself. _Denmark is soooo pretty._ He mused. _Too bad it will all be destroyed in the near future._ He made his way to the capital building. Everyone there didn't' seem to notice and he easily got in. Being a nation, he easily located the international room of power. That's the room where nations work in their countries. He knocked on the door and hear Denmark yell come in. That was his cue. It was show time.

Denmark looked up and saw the nation of Russia walk in. _Unexpected and uninvited._ Was his note. "What are you doing here Russia?" He asked harshly.

"My friend." Russia replied quickly. "Is it a crime to visit a friend unexpected?"

"If your friend is a nation and if it's during a war."

Russia looked surprised. "There's a war going on here?"

Denmark scoffed. "Oh it's just America. He's doing what he does best. Complaining.

Russia stiffened at the sound of that insult. "You do not want to become one with America?" He scowled. "If you do not want to, I'll make you go." He pulled out his pipe and Denmark shighed.

"Never gonna learn, are you?" He half asked, half stated. "I'll ask you to quietly leave my country." He paused, seeing no reaction from the Russian. "Please."

Russia laughed. "America wants you out of the way. I was sent here to eliminate you."

Denmark scoffed. "Fine." He sneered. "I'm fine with America having a Russian pet." He got up. "But," he brandished his famous battle ax, "you need to leave now before things get ugly. I will not allow my country to be taken over without a fight."

Russia sighed. "Just surrender. It'll make everyone's life easier."

"I'll die first."

"That can easily be arranged." Russia pulled out his lead pipe and swung it at the Dane, who ducked and retaliated with his ax. Russia barely had time to react and narrowly missed his head being cut off.

Denmark scowled at the situation. He had a butt load of work and Russia decides to come waltzing in and take him over. That was not about to happen. The Dane picked up the pace, landing several blows on the Russian but never truly severely wounding him.

Russia showed no weakness, not flinching when the blows landed. He was determined to be able to get the Dane for America. "Give up now, Denmark." He cried. "You can never win. I will take over this country and then I'll put you through as much torture as I see necessary and then bring you to America so he can do it again!" He laughed with glee. Capturing nations was a fun past time of his. His lead pipe connected with the Dane's head and Denmark went down, but quickly got back up, a thin line of blood on his forehead.

Denmark saw a rare opening in Russia's attack and took it. He effectively slashed the nation behind the knee and watched the Russian fall. His own wounds took effect and he swayed a bit, too tired to carry on. He took his ax in hand and brought it to Russia's neck.

Russia smiled calmly at Denmark, as if they were having a civilized conversation. "Go on, Denmark." He sneered. "Kill me. I won't stop you. Spill my blood."

Denmark shook his head. "I am not like you. I will not kill unless I absolutely have to. I don't think you're evil. I just believe you're truly lost and I hope to God that you find your way back." With that, knocked Russia out and brought him to a plane to America. He put a note in the Russian's pocket. _Do not mess with Denmark._

Somewhere deep inside Russia's unconscious mind, there was a voice. _This is wrong, Russia and you know it._ But an even stronger voice sounded. **It's for your people, Russia. They'll get slaughtered. You need to side with America in order to protect them.** Sadly, it was the stronger voice that was right.

**So what did you think? I won't be able to update tomorrow. School. Sorry. This is fun though. I'll keep trying to be creative and write new chapters. Bye!**

**Flamboyantlollipop**


End file.
